


超自然爱情

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	超自然爱情

超自然爱情（R18甜饼）  
吸血鬼奶盖x教授邓，暮光之城吸血鬼设定  
私设如山，私设如山，私设如山！！！  
一切属于罗琳，OOC属于我  
1．  
英国的天气就像是永远不会放晴，特别是在禁林里。浓厚的乳白色雾气更是让看清东西成了一种奢望。  
在这种天气去禁林散步无疑是一种愚蠢的选择，但不包括Albus•Dumbledore，霍格沃茨年轻的变形学教授，他为了寻找一种炼金材料而把目光投向了禁林。  
事实证明，这片被诅咒的贫瘠树林里没有任何有价值的东西。因此，他在回去的路上有些心烦意乱。  
但下一刻，他在禁林的边缘看见了一件铺在地上的黑色斗篷，那件斗篷还翻起了一角猩红色的内衬。  
不，不不不不不，那不仅仅是一件斗篷。  
Dumbledore在看见了一团金发的瞬间抽出了魔杖，可他最后只是发现了一位昏过去的，纤细而苍白的年轻人。  
走出禁林时，落日的最后一缕余晖出卖了他的身份。那件斗篷猩红色的内衬浸透了粘腻而冰冷的鲜血，而他因为失血过多而苍白的几乎透明的皮肤在落日下闪耀着钻石般的光芒。（1）  
Dumbledore把那位意识不清的年轻人安置在了办公室的床上，或者说，那只意识不清的吸血鬼。他的伤口集中在背上，这使他只能趴在床上。谢天谢地，在喂他喝魔药的时候他还能做出吞咽的反应。  
为了对这只哪怕对于巫师来说也过于危险的生物负责，极富责任心的ProfessorDumbledore只能在他的床前批作业。  
这位年轻人长着一张足以蛊惑人心的脸庞。年轻而饱满的脸颊失去了血色，却仍然光洁柔软, Dumbledore还记得他的皮肤在暖黄的日光下发出细碎而华美的闪光；男孩儿挺直的鼻梁线条锋锐，饱满圆润的嘴唇苍白而干燥；密密匝匝的睫毛是和头发一样的灿金色。正是这一头灿烂的金发帮助Dumbledore把他和他的斗篷区分开来。  
这些发丝与Dumbledore蜷曲的红发不一样，也没有他的那么长。那是最纯正而耀眼的金色，直直的垂到肩膀，柔软而有光泽。  
总之，不管从什么方面来看，这都不像是一个会身受重伤流落到禁林的吸血鬼。  
随着魔药发挥作用，年轻的吸血鬼后背上狰狞的伤口逐渐愈合，健康的血色逐渐爬上了他的脸颊，微微皱起的眉头舒展开，吸血鬼是不用睡觉的，所以———他睁开了眼睛。  
那双剔透的血红色眼眸还有些涣散，他没有做出任何防御动作，而是舒舒服服的伸出胳膊抱住被子，对着床头的Dumbledore露出了一个足以称之为乖巧的笑容。  
“Gellert•Grindelwald.”男孩儿缓慢的操着浓厚意大利口音的英语说出自己的名字。  
2.  
年轻人总是有很强的接受能力。Grindelwald只用了一周时间就适应了巫师界的生活。甚至穿着学院袍混在学生中摸遍了Hogwarts的每一个角落。  
可他从未提到过离开。  
除了他清醒那天主动说出了他的名字，Dumbledore没有再问过任何事儿。他只是纵容着Grindelwald在他的办公室里占据一个角落休息，习惯了在入睡前的月光中看见那团灿金色的头发。就好像是自己养了一只大型的神奇动物，会自己觅食自己娱乐的那种。  
至于Grindelwald，他喜欢这位有着红色长发与蓝眼睛的教授。圣洁与色情在他身上保持着微妙的平衡并生成了致命的吸引力。他不再年轻，却也绝对称不上老。绵密细软的发丝与深邃的眼睛让他看起来像个精灵，却比精灵强大的多。那双澄澈的蓝眼睛里仿佛埋藏着最危险而致命的秘密。他有着最美好而纯洁的面容，就像玫瑰一样，又娇艳的如同欲望之花，英国最好的魔法学校里有着英国最迷人的男巫。他总是温柔且有耐心的对待Grindelwald，就好像他对这只吸血鬼过去的一切丝毫不感兴趣。乃至于让吸血鬼觉得，如果他再不问，自己都要忍不住主动说出来了。  
Grindelwald的视线总是胶着在Dumbledore坐在椅子上批改作业时受到挤压而突出的丰满臀肉，它被紧紧地包裹在卡其色的西装裤里。  
“他的屁股总是会把裤子撑得一丝褶皱都没有。”  
吸血鬼总是会这样想。  
这样的日子又过了一阵子，这一天终于来了。  
下午的时候，Grindelwald正坐在Dumbledore身侧，百无聊赖的靠在他肩上。年轻的吸血鬼很擅长给自己的行为找借口：  
“与您进行肢体接触总会让我在这个未知的地方找到安全感。”  
他捏着Dumbledore的手腕试图让他给自己展示魔法。而耐心且温柔的教授从不吝于应对学生。他在年轻人的手心上摊开自己的手，缓慢的让一团金红色的火焰丝丝缕缕的出现在掌心。Grindelwald目不转睛的盯着凭空出现的活火，瞪大的眼睛让他的年龄看起来更小了。  
而就在他越贴越近的时候，Dumbledore攥起了手，那团跳动的火焰立刻就消失在了他的手心里。Grindelwald却维持着贴过去的动作没有改变，甚至亲昵的用脸颊蹭了蹭巫师的手背。而年长者也没有拿开手，他只是低声的发问：  
“是什么把你带到了这儿呢，Gellert.”  
“内部战争，教授。”  
吸血鬼回答道。他很敏锐的捕捉到了Dumbledore一瞬间锁紧的眉头，又补充道：  
“但我们赢了。我是其中一方的首领之一。”  
可红发的巫师看起来没有被安慰到，他把手撑在额头上，有些艰难的，难以置信似的开口：  
“可你看起来还是个孩子。”  
Grindelwald大声笑了起来，他厚实的金发愉快的在空气中跳跃  
“得了吧Albus，我会一直看起来像是个孩子的，毕竟我永远都只有16岁。”  
他得意地挑了挑眉毛，小幅度的晃了晃头，接着说：  
“事实上，几年前我刚刚庆祝了200岁生日，Aler.”  
年长的巫师有些惊讶的微微睁大了眼睛，他曾考虑过那只小吸血鬼一定会有着和面容不符的年龄，但他还是忍不住用对待学生的态度对待他。而在得知了他的真实年龄时，他不禁为自己的这种想法感到有些羞赧。  
Dumbledore掩饰性的用手指蹭了蹭鼻尖。  
“那么，你的家人呢？”  
考虑到战争，他突然想到这句话可能会造成一些伤害，所以他急忙解释道  
“我是说，你难道不需要尽快回去么，回到你的那边去。”  
Grindelwald凑得更近了一点，温顺的把他金色的头颅靠在了Dumbledore的肩膀上，他的嘴唇几乎要吻到巫师的侧脸。他低声回答：  
“那是一个大家庭，作为贵族，我们很有权势，地位极高，坐拥着数不尽的财富……”  
他在年长者耳边低声絮语，像是在吟诵一首关于爱情的诗歌  
“当然，也有着不计其数的罪孽和最黑暗的诅咒缠绕在我们的身上。我想，一个小小的假期应该不会加重我的罪行吧？”  
3.  
Hogwarts的天气逐渐转凉，迎来了今年冬天的第一场雪。Gellert•Grindelwald穿着一件领口缝着白色绒毛的厚斗篷蹲在城堡走廊的窗台上。斗篷的下摆顺着窗台垂下去，几乎要触及到地面。厚实的内衬让它几乎可以在风中保持静止。他静静的看着一片一片的雪花落在他冰冷的掌心里，却不会很快融化。年轻人灿金色的头发柔软的堆在领口，那些细小的绒毛让他的下巴有些刺痒。事实上，他很难感觉到寒冷，但他的“监护人”执意让他穿上这件过分保暖的斗篷。  
吸血鬼用力扯了扯领口，他认为自己爱上了这位熟透的中年巫师，在完全不知道对方是否倾心自己的情况下。他总是无条件的包容自己的捣乱与恶作剧，总能最敏锐的察觉自己的任何需要，总能聪明的收住分寸，不去刺探自己的任何一点隐私。但最近，这种英国绅士型的距离感让他感觉到不安与焦躁。  
他不喜欢被像孩子一样对待，而又舍不得用过于频繁地使坏来侵占Dumbledore过多的精力。  
“那会让他累的难受。”  
Grindelwald这样想到。  
他蹲在原地，烦躁的晃了晃脑袋，抖落头顶的雪片，把手心里的雪水胡乱的抹在斗篷上。  
回到温暖的城堡里时，不出所料的发现Dumbledore依旧在他的办公室里。他从窗户爬进去，悄悄地把自己悬挂在教授身边的天花板上，任由金色的长发和斗篷的下摆顺着重力指向直直的垂下去，假装自己是一具尸体。  
年长的巫师伸手摸了摸他的脖子，一如既往的冰冷，但好在干燥。Dumbledore觉得，就算再不怕冷，潮湿的感觉总会让他不舒服。他头也不抬的笑着跟自己的“神奇动物”说话，眼角堆积起温柔的细纹：  
“你不能总是这样把自己挂起来，Gellert，这会让你看起来像是受难的圣徒。”  
Grindelwald满不在乎的撇了撇嘴，松开了腿让自己漂亮的落在地上。他绕到Dumbledore的办公桌前，站直了身体伸开双臂，高傲的扬起了下巴：  
“不，Albus，我是神父，你才是我的圣徒。”  
他拿腔作调的模仿起在麻瓜教堂偷窥过的传教士  
“人一出生就是原罪，在我们的心里，撒旦有很多种形式……”  
Dumbledore收起羽毛笔，双手交叉用手背托住下巴，漫不经心的笑着打断他：  
“怎么，其中有一种是金发碧眼的么？”  
Grindelwald顿了一下，迅速的冲到了Dumbledore面前，他几乎要把发尾扫到他的脸上  
“那就要看看，你是否会被金发碧眼的恶魔诱惑了……”  
从窗户钻进来的阳光洒在吸血鬼金色的头发上，反射出一层绒绒的光晕，年轻的面孔中高挺的鼻梁在饱满的脸颊上打下浅浅的阴影，他的下唇略厚，正中央有一道深刻的唇纹。  
Dumbledore觉得这一瞬间自己几乎要克制不住一直以来压抑的情感：他爱这个危险的生物。  
他就像是最浓厚的烟草与最深奥的黑魔法，让人看上一眼就再难逃开，只能心甘情愿的被其俘获，随他堕入最深的地狱。  
他半闭着眼，浅色的睫毛下垂着，轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，并伸出舌尖濡湿干燥的表面。Grindelwald静静地看着他陷入沉默，接着，他听见了一句情人间低语似的呢喃：  
“我想，对于我来说，答案是Yes。”  
4.  
在最后一个音节被吐出的一瞬间，Grindelwald稍稍前倾，轻易地贴上了新鲜出炉的爱人的嘴唇。那柔软的触感一如他无数次想象的那般美好，爱人的体温让他感觉到眩晕似的高热，他伸出舌尖，描绘着薄薄的皮肤下跳动奔涌的鲜血，一时间有些口干舌燥。他小心地收起自己的尖牙和爱人接吻，年长的爱人技术却并不娴熟，但足够热情。少了青涩的生硬与不必要的羞涩，成熟的男人蕴含着更为致命的诱惑力。Dumbledore伸手碰住了吸血鬼的脸，吮吸着口中的舌尖，甚至大胆的去寻找齿列中的尖牙。  
渴望已久的吻需要的时间足够漫长，等到换气终于满足不了巫师的心肺需要时，他才急促的喘息着与恋人分开。而Grindelwald依旧不断地轻吻他的脸颊与下巴，不满的发现他的恋人没有继续下去的意思，而理由居然是还有作业要改！他发誓，他从未如此憎恨那群 Dumbledore真正的学生。  
而在这之后，Grindelwald得到的也只是接吻。  
“Albus居然拒绝我旁观他洗澡！”  
吸血鬼在心里愤怒的嘶吼。  
直到圣诞节来了。  
他早就计划好了要送给Dumbledore的圣诞礼物，而Hogwarts的学生们也发现，在结束了圣诞晚会上由教授们开始的第一支舞后，一只黑色的蝙蝠顺着礼堂的门飞了进来，停在了变形术教授的肩膀上，那只蝙蝠的尖耳朵里长着纯金色的毛发。  
Dumbledore顶着众人好奇的目光带着肩膀上的神奇动物回到了办公室。推开门后，他笑着问道：  
“我的圣诞礼物呢，Gellert？”  
而就在他的屁股堪堪贴在床单上的一瞬间，那只蝙蝠变成了一个浑身赤裸的男孩坐在了他的腿上。金发男孩儿的脖子上还系着一个赤红色的蝴蝶结。  
吸血鬼赤红色的眼睛紧紧盯着自己的爱人，丝毫没有因裸露身体而感到羞赧，他把胳膊环在Dumbledore的脖子上，调皮晃了晃脑袋，这次，他金色的发丝如愿以偿的扫在了爱人的脸颊上  
“拆礼物吧，教授。”  
Dumbledore一手握着Grindelwald肌理紧致的腰，另一手拨弄了一下那个蝴蝶结  
“看得出来，这个给礼物准备得很用心，你还贴心的系上了蝴蝶结，它很配你的眼睛。”  
Grindelwald丝毫没有做一件礼物任人采撷的觉悟，他得寸进尺的把爱人压倒在了床上，手掌在Dumbledore柔软的腰腹上巡梭，直到他抓住了爱人的屁股。  
久坐的姿势使这个部位变得丰满，中年人疏于锻炼的生活习惯又让肌肉外包裹了一层绵密的脂肪，这使得手心里的软肉甜蜜而温顺，对加诸于其上的任何动作都不予反抗。  
Grindelwald顺着臀缝撕开了Dumbledore做工精美的圣诞礼服，这期间Dumbledore只是笑着抓住了他的上臂，温柔的警告他：  
“轻点儿，不要弄坏了我的床。”  
5.  
恶魔的使者终于被圣人解开了封印，Grindelwald粗暴的抓住Dumbledore的手腕，用一只手就将它们轻易的固定在了巫师的头顶。悬殊的力量差距让年长者有些疼痛，但他决定无视。  
Grindelwald的身体瘦削而修长，突出的骨骼甚至有些硌人。他近乎贪婪的用唇舌膜拜着Dumbledore身上堆积起来的软肉，尖牙在爱人脆弱的皮肤上留下一道道红痕，但多余的软肉并没有影响他肉体的美感，相反，圆润的线条中散发出了烂熟的芬芳。让他像个被人玩儿透的老婊子，深知性爱的美好并乐于追逐快感。  
终于，在Grindelwald努力的包起尖牙，含住了爱人的性器并用力的吮吸时，Dumbledore的胸膛猛地挺起，圆润的大腿夹住了爱人的脖子。他腿间淡色的毛发刺的小吸血鬼有些痒，于是他选择在白腻的大腿内侧蹭了蹭脸，立刻就感觉到敏感的男人腰部开始颤抖。  
Grindelwald努力满足着爱人的欲望，他松开了手，转而一手握住Dumbledore的胯部，另一手抓过他的手指缓慢的摩擦。他顺着Dumbledore抓住他头发的手前后移动，努力的放松喉咙让爱人能进的更深，肌肉下意识的收缩又紧紧包裹住了性器光滑的头部，尖锐的快感直击大脑，令Dumbledore的尾椎开始酸麻。  
但就在他的性器在Grindelwald嘴里跳动，即将迎来最迷人时刻的前一瞬间，Grindelwald挣脱了他的束缚，失去了抚慰的性器在空气中徒劳的弹动了几下，他被残忍的卡在了高潮的边缘。Dumbledore仰起头，发出了一声带着哭腔的悠长呻吟。就在他试图伸手自慰的时候，小吸血鬼猛地把他翻了个身，双手手腕重新被固定在了自己的背后。他只得用肩膀抵在床上，红色的长发凌乱的压在脸下。  
Grindelwald爱怜的拨开他黏在脸上的细碎发丝，俯下身子亲吻他的眼睛，咬着他通红的耳廓絮语：  
“Forgive me……”  
那双红色的眼睛虔诚的盯着他，像是一个甘愿献祭的朝圣者。Dumbledore凑上前去，轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇，用最深情的洗礼宽恕了他的所有罪孽。  
Grindelwald掰开他柔软白嫩的屁股，甜美的脂肪讨好的在指缝间凸出来，轻易地就可以留下一道道抓握后的红痕。他找到自己藏在床头柜里的润滑剂，淋在Dumbledore的臀缝里，又均匀的涂满整个屁股，直到连抚摸都会发出色情的声音。他满意的看着爱人浑圆的屁股变得亮晶晶的，直到Dumbledore发出了不满的呜咽，这才小心翼翼的把一根手指插进了爱人甜美的屁股。  
中年人成熟的身体远不像处子那样青涩干瘪，而是像一处汁水丰沛的沃土。他很快就适应了被三根手指操弄，甚至下流的扭腰迎合。他放纵的张着嘴，任由声带被欲望支配，随着Grindelwald的手指吟诵出深深浅浅的诗歌。  
直到Grindelwald把自己毫不保留的送进了爱人的身体，Dumbledore身前的阴茎才得到怜悯。Grindelwald按着他的肩胛骨，狠狠地把他固定在床上，像是交配的野兽，生怕雌兽脱离了他的桎梏。他用空闲的手熟稔的撸动Dumbledore硬热的阴茎，随着他每一次狠操，Dumbledore线条优美的肩背弓成一个动人心魄的弧度，肩胛骨不断地收紧然后张开，整个人在快感的汪洋里沉浮。  
在即将射精时，Grindelwald把胸膛贴在了Dumbledore的背上，他用自己高挺的鼻梁厮磨着爱人的侧脸，赤红色与湛蓝色的眼眸目光交缠，他死死地攥住了Dumbledore的手，在最后时刻生生把他操上了高潮。  
过载的快感让年长者一时有些飘忽，他无力地攀附着小吸血鬼结实的肩背，隐约听到那个贪婪的恶魔发问:  
“Albus,我的圣诞礼物呢？你不能学我，把自己当礼物这招我已经先用了……”  
Dumbledore撩起了黏在脖子上的头发，露出自己搏动的血脉，他不耐烦的打断精力旺盛的爱人：  
“这儿，送你一个能永远陪着你的爱人。”  
“Change me，Gellert.”  
他听到自己这样说。  
在他失去意识之前，他所记得的最后一个画面就是那双满溢着惊喜与幸福的，红宝石似的眼睛。

（1）吸血鬼的皮肤在阳光下会发出钻石般光芒是暮光之城的设定


End file.
